If Your Not The One
by ilovejc132000
Summary: Hermione Needs some help. Draco was there. He changed. Cna he help her? Or will he just hurt her more?
1. Default Chapter

(Ok People. I Hope you like the story. I'm going to work really hard on writing it, though I can't write everyday. ( Usually only once a week, OR, 4 days a wekk. It depends on the weekend. Hard to explain. Well, Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Hermione! Come on! Hurry! We're going to miss the train to Hogwarts!" Harry shouted as He, Ron, and Hermione ran through the barrier. Hermione though, was lagging behind.  
  
"I'm coming! Don't be all snappy with me!" She answered back.  
  
They were finally both through the barrier and they hurried onto the train. She was so not in the mood to be messed with. She had a horrible secret. Something terrible had happened to her over the summer. She would never tell anyone about it. Not even Harry and Ron. Ever since that dreadful night.She didn't even like thinking about it. They made there way into a compartment, which wasn't occupied. Thank god.  
  
"What's wrong with you anyways?" Harry asked Hermione as he and Ron sat down across from her. They both had a look of confusion, concern, and curiosity.  
  
"Nothing!" She snapped, "Why do you have to pry into my life? God, will you stop. I'm close to hexing you!"  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at Ron, who just shrugged. Then they went to looking out the window. Hermione did kind of feel bad about snapping, but she was really stressed. That summer, her uncle came for a visit. It was her step uncle. He was about 4 years older then her. Every night he would come in her room and "Toy" with her. He had raped her so many times that summer. She couldn't just go up and tell her mum and dad. They wouldn't believe her. Not in a million years.  
  
She sighed coming back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. You're my best-friends, that won't ever change. I promise. I've just been.umm.moody and uptight I guess." She finally said to the two of them. Harry smiled, along with Ron. "Hey No problem. We'll always love you." Ron said and patted her on the knee. That bothered her. It really bothered her. "Please. Don't. Do. That." She said tensing. "Umm.alright." He answered somewhat confused.  
  
Hermione sighed and she changed the subject. "So how did your summer's go?"  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the hall looking for some kind of seating arrangements. All the compartments seemed to be full. His "Body -guards" Crabbe and Goyal, Had been transferred to another school half way across the country, which sucked yes, but then again at least they weren't here to bother the hell out of him this year. He could make new friends..but.he was Head Boy this year, the Head Boy and Head Girl, it said in the letter he received, had to share a room or something like that. He hoped the Head Girl was somewhat good looking and not Hermione Granger or some other ugly git like that. But, he didn't have any doubt that she would be the Head Girl. It was quite obvious. He walked a little bit more and found an empty compartment at last. He had been standing for about an hour, talking to the Train Driver. He walked in and sat down.  
  
(Hope you like so far. I will write more SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!!) 


	2. Wow

(Thx 4 your quick review!!)  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Hermione sat in silence. Ron and Harry had finally stopped telling her what a good summer they had, had. She sighed slightly. She had been doing a lot of sighing lately. She looked over at them. They would get to the school in about 20 minutes. She had better change.and she needed and excuse to get out of this stuffy tense compartment.  
  
"Umm.guys, I'm going to change into my uniform. I suggest you do as well if you want to be ready when we get to the school. There was one thing she was looking towards to at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl. She had to share a room with Head Boy of course and she hoped it was someone decent. She stood up and smiled briefly at both of them and hurried out and hurried towards the bathroom. Now for her transformation. She had made herself look completely different at home and she had looked really good. She had gone from the conservative look to the I don't care what people think about me look. She quickly changed into her school uniform. A Skirt and the usual whit long sleeved shirt, tie and robes. She took out her wand, using a spell to make her skirlt and shirt more tight fitting. She then used her wand to make her hair straight. She had recently gotten highlights during the summer and wanted to show them off on nice smooth straight hair.  
  
She then applied some black eye-shadow, clear shiny lip-gloss, and some powder, so her face wouldn't look oily. "Done" She murmured to herself looking at her reflection. She looked a lot better in her opinion. She skipped out of the bathroom and decided not to sit with Harry and Ron in the compartment she had been sitting in with them for the last hour. She walked down until she came towards the compartment she thought was empty. Suddenly there was a jolt and she fell inside the compartment. She landed smoothly on her butt. But her butt landed on someone's lap. "Oops! Omigod, I am so sorry." She started saying fastly but then she saw who she had landed on. None other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, hello..Granger?" He said surprised at her appearance. She still looked the same almost, except she was actually wearing makeup and had highlights. Her hair was also straight, but it wasn't that different from when he last saw her. "Umm.Malfoy." She answered back not sure what to say. She looked at his appearance. He had changed too. His hair, thank god, wasn't slicked back, it was hanging loosely in his face, which gave him a "Sexy" look. A red tint came upon her cheeks. "Well, I know you like my lap and everything, but would you min getting off of me?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed even redder and stood up. She was still a little instable and wobbled. He stood up and placed a arm around her waist. "Hey be careful Granger. Wouldn't want the Head girl to kill herself before she even reached the school." She rolled her eyes. "So your Head Boy right?" She asked hoping he wasn't They were worst enemies and she couldn't handle it if they had to live together.  
  
"Actually I am." He replied and smirked.  
  
(There ya go!) 


End file.
